The present invention pertains to the technical field of corrosion control.
The present invention relates in particular to an anticorrosive coating composition and also to a method for applying the anticorrosive coating composition.
The present invention further relates to a metal substrate provided with an anticorrosive coating.
In connection with the invention, particular interest attaches to coating compositions which cure at room temperature, of the kind disclosed in EP 0 591 955 B1, for example. Key elements of the coating composition disclosed therein are a polysiloxane as binder and also an organic boron compound as crosslinking agent, the design of the coating composition being such that the coating dries at room temperature, albeit with a considerable required time of more than 70 hours at room temperature.